Island of Destiny
by Goddess of Insanity
Summary: this is about my made up charactors with new digimon and new people.
1. Now on with the Journey

1 Chapter one  
  
The begining of the end  
  
  
  
Once up on a long time over the long dark ocean, was this mysterious island. This island was not visible from space, nor from any jet, plain, or boat. This island was not even visible to people. Only five kids knew all about it. They named this island the Island of destines. Even though these kids didn't know each other they all decided to leave and discover the islands biggest secrets. What they all did not know was the secrets were deadly, and forceful.  
  
Jessie was once regular kid like the others. She always did her best on her schoolwork. She always did her best to do the work her mother told her to do. Jessie was only 15 years old and already hated her parents. No matter what kind of pain it caused she always told the truth. However, there was one secret she kept at no cost, she never told anyone. This big secret was almost deadly to anyone who knew it. The location of the destiny island was the big secret. If anyone knew about it, they would go there and never return. Only five kids knew about it and they would never let anyone know for their sake and for everyone else's sake.  
  
Jessie was a tall girl, with long black hair the color of midnight, and purple eyes, which was extremely rare. She was one of those kids that always wore a silky dress, preferably blue or light green. She always wore lace gloves that came have way up to her elbows, and a crystal necklace with many crystals on it. Jessie rarely had any friends around her house or anywhere. For that fact. She was just a plain loner, and she liked it that way.  
  
Meanwhile, a young boy, by the name of Joe, was also thinking the very same thing about the "mysterious Island." IF anything, he would be the first to go there. Well, he wanted really bad to see this place, even if it means running away. He would do anything to see his dreams in reality once again.  
  
Joe was a boy of the age 16. He like most kids was athletic. He played in lots of sports, like soccer, basketball, and baseball. He had short black spike hair, and had the perfect eyes the color of a dark green. He was every girl's perfect date, other then he always wanted to stay with him self. He had no friends, which always made him sad. He was capable of having great friends if only they would give him the chance.  
  
But on the other side of the world, another 2 more kids were thinking of the same thing. These 2 small kids were best friends, but only small kids not even in there kid ages. They did everything together, played in the sand, played tag, horseplay, and exc.  
  
They were only kids of the age 6 ½. Hope, who had medium brown hair, and bright blue baby eyes, was like the perfect child anyone would ask for. She was always being on her best behavior, always did what she was told, and never once got into trouble. She loves attention and everything so she always got her way in her small young life.  
  
But Chaos was completely the opposite. He always got blamed for everything, just because he was the youngest in his family. Yeah he loved his family, but most of the time it got to him. Always getting blamed for nothing. He couldn't stand it any longer. But Like Hope, He had med blond hair, and the brightest green baby eyes anyone would ever see. He was like an angel in the Devils family. He stood out more in this family because of his nice attitude. He never backed talked while his mother yelled at him, or he never would swear or say negative things about people. 


	2. Now on with the Journey

Chaos, Hope, Joe, and Jessie all ran away on the same day, to go to the "Secret Island". Joe and Jessie was the first.  
  
They were also the first to find their digimon too. Jessie arrived late at night, on one side of the Island. She hated having to do that, going through the fog and everything. She somehow got to the island by a jet boat, even though no others made it that far. She made camp just under a large tree full of leaves and branches so when it rained there would be shelter for her.  
  
Then out of nowhere, a small, black, furry ball, with a small, silver stripe on its back, jump out of the woods landing right on Jessie. Jessie screamed of shock and out of suddenly having something jump onto you. This creature was cute, and fluffy too. Jessie slowly put a hand out, and the thing jumps onto her hand. It was no bigger then Jessie's hand, and it was wet like it was just hatched from an egg or something.  
  
Jessie couldn't just chase it away; it might just die out there in the wildness. So, herself always caring about animals, and thinking that this might be an animal she decided to take it in and care for it until it was older. Besides she wanted some company while she was on this place alone. Just then she heard a noise from the woods.  
  
A boy about her age came walking out and into the opening. Behind him there was a small green creature, just like her small black creature. The boy saw her, and walked over to Jessie. "Who are you?" Jessie asked, as the boy walked closer to her. She held the small creature in her arms, cuddling it as it shivered. The boy stopped to pick up and started petting the green things head.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing." The boy snarls back, with a mean look on his face. "What are you doing here anyway, I thought I was the only one here." He glares at her then looks down at her arms, "oh you have a digimon too?"  
  
Jessie looks confused as she looks down at the creature in her arms, "a digimon? Never heard of them." Then the small creature looks up and for the first time in Jessie's eyes she notices a lonely creature alone with no one to care for at all. "Well looks like you're my digimon then partner." She smiles.  
  
Then something unsuspectived came from both of the so-called Digimon. Jessie's digimon was the first to speak to her. "Sneotomon." Then the boy's digimon spoke right after hers. "Mosomon"  
  
Both of them freaked out and practically threw the digimon into the air. Jessie looks at her digimon, "your name is Sneotomon?" Her digimon nods. "It sure it, and your Jessie my partner for life." Jessie eyes widen, "How did you know my name?" Sneotomon giggles, " I know these things, and here's your Digi-Inferno." Sneotomon hands Jessie a dark purple digivice thing, with a crystal necklace that has a sun shape in it. Jessie wondered what this all was, but took it anyway.  
  
"What am I suppose to do with this stuff?" She asked the small creature as she grabbed the stuff. Sneotomon responds with a great smile. "It's your crest of Light, and your D-Inferno. It makes me Digivolve, and tells you where I am, and what level I am at."  
  
Joe looked down to Mosomon and smiles, then pets the green creature. Mosomon gave Joe his Crest, which had a moon shape on it, and a green digivice. "These are yours Joe, and your moon shaped crest is the crest of night. And your D-Inferno also does the same."  
  
Jessie looks to Joe and smiles then sighs. "Well looks like we are partners I guess." Joe nods "I guess so, so the name is Joe yours?" Jessie giggles, "Jessie" Then together they start back towards the woods to look for food.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the island 2 little kids were playing together with their digimon. The little girl had a small crest with the shape of a smile face, for happiness, and the little boy had the shape of a lion on it for chaos.  
  
"Hope lets go look for food" the small kitten/ puppy like digimon said. "Ok Salimon." Hope responded then looks over to the boy. "Are you coming Chaos?" The boy nods and gets up having his small digimon follow him. "You still behind me Darkmon?" The shadow digimon nods and flies besides the 6-year-old kids.  
  
The two 6-year-old kids headed towards the dark forest alone just with their rookie digimon. They weren't scared because they knew that their friends and partners would protect them.  
  
Just then they heard a noise and both of them stopped. "What was that Chaos?" Hope asked a bit frighten. "I don't know.. I hope it wasn't another digimon." Hope gulps hard, "me too" Chaos says agreeing. Just then a large shadow jumped out in front of the 2 kids just as they were walking along the edge of the cliff, which was just up the trail.  
  
Hope yelled and screamed in sudden shock, then making her fall backwards. She was the closest to the edge as she screamed as she fell. Salomon saw all of this and ran as fast as her small legs would let her.  
  
The shadow digimon who jumped out in front of them growled deeply. Chaos, too shocked, and scared to do anything, grabbed his D-Inferno. It read out loud Digimon: Lionardramon Level: Champion Attacks: Claw Strike, Lightning Claws Status: This digimon looks nice but his attitude is always way wrong. He is really mean and will hurt if you get in his way. If you should find yourself in a fight with this digimon use plant like digimon to stop him. That is all  
  
Salomon then jumped into the air, just as a bright light surrounded her. She yelled out loud as she then digivolved. "Salomon Digivolve to Deltamon!!!!!" 


End file.
